Une dernière illusion
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Au départ j'avais envie de traiter des sentiments que pouvaient ressentir Thor après avoir vu Asgard exploser devant lui et finalement j'en suis arrivé à écrire une deuxième version, un peu plus sombre de la retrouvaille entre Thor et Loki à la fin du film.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films.**

 **Voilà au départ j'avais envie de traiter des sentiments que pouvaient ressentir Thor après avoir vu Asgard exploser devant lui et finalement j'en suis arrivé à écrire une deuxième version, un peu plus sombre (même si tout va bien au final) de la retrouvaille entre Thor et Loki à la fin du film.**

 **Alors finalement ça donne une alternative à ma fic « deux frères » en espérant que cela vous plaise aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Une dernière illusion**_

Tout paraissait étrangement calme désormais… Thor était dans l'une des suites du vaisseau, celle qu'il avait choisi au hasard pour devenir ses quartiers… celle dans laquelle il était seul maintenant et cela lui pesait… Thor aurait aimé ne pas être seul… Il aurait aimé que ses amis soient là avec lui mais, les Trois Guerriers étaient morts à l'arrivée d'Héla, Lady Sif avait disparue et Loki… Loki avait réveillé Surtur pour les sauver et en voyant le combat titanesque contre Héla, en voyant Asgard se disloquer, l'estomac de Thor s'était noué… Le Commodore n'était pas reparti des débris… Du moins il ne l'avait pas vu… Si Loki était resté là-bas… piégé dans les Cave d'Odin… Il était mort lui aussi et cela le bouleversait parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait envoyé là-bas… Il était celui qui l'avait mené à la mort… Il ne voulait pas cela… Surtout pas… Loki était son petit frère… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il était toujours son petit frère et il l'aimait… C'était cela le pire… Il l'aimait… Thor frémit. Il aurait dû lui dire… Lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il devait revenir de cette fichue mission… Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas mourir là-bas parce qu'il avait un frère qui le voulait en vie, un frère qui tenait à lui… Et subitement, Thor sentit ses jambes trembler… Il posa une main sur le buffet pour se maintenir debout pendant qu'il eut la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer… Il aimait Loki… Mais il ne lui avait pas dit depuis si longtemps… pire, sa conversation dans l'ascenseur sur Sakaar lui revint en mémoire et Thor se rendit compte que c'était la dernière vraie discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensemble… Une discussion dans laquelle il l'avait rejeté définitivement.

 _\- Il vaut probablement mieux que l'on ne se revoit jamais… Avait murmuré Loki sans le regarder._

 _\- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu… avait répondu Thor en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos…_

Loki n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté droit et raide à côté de lui… Thor avait remarqué la manière dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure… Il le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants… Ils le faisaient quand il tentait de ne pas se mettre à pleurer… Thor frémit… Il était à deux doigts de pleurer et il ne l'avait pas noté plus que cela sur le moment… Il pleurait parce que son frère était en train de le rejeter… Parce que Thor était encore en train de laisser son impulsivité l'emporter sans réfléchir… Parce que Thor ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas voir à quel point son jeune frère l'aimait… A quel point cela le détruisait de se faire rejeter par la dernière personne qui lui restait… A quel point Loki ne voulait pas être seul… Thor n'avait rien vu dans cet ascenseur, choisissant de l'abandonner définitivement sur Sakaar après lui avoir tendu un piège… Il n'avait pas comprit que cette dernière trahison venait directement de leur conversation… Si Thor ne voulait plus de lui à quoi bon, continuer à se tenir à ses côtés ?... Thor le comprenait maintenant et cela le bouleversait… Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait rejeté, Loki était revenu à Asgard… Il aurait pu aller n'importe où, mais, il était revenu à Asgard… Revenu vers son frère… Il s'était présenté comme le sauveur de leur peuple, appréciant de se faire bientôt idolâtrer, mais Thor savait maintenant que ce n'était pas la vraie raison… Il était revenu pour lui… Pour combattre à ses côtés… Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Il était revenu parce qu'il refusait de laisser Thor se faire tuer par Héla sans faire quelque chose pour le sauver… Thor frémit… Il avait été le pire des frères… Il avait été un idiot… Comme toujours… Thor frémit…

\- Oh Loki… J'espère que tu es en sécurité quelque part… Que tout va bien… Que nous nous reverrons un jour, mon petit frère…

Thor respira bruyamment et ses yeux tombèrent sur une vasque d'alcool et des verres posés sur le meuble sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il soupira et attrapa la bouteille pour se servir un verre, sursautant presque lorsque la silhouette de Loki se dessina dans la glace au dessus de lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thor pendant qu'un poids immense s'envola de ses épaules… Il était en vie… Thor se retourna vers la silhouette de son frère et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux qui tentait de cacher maladroitement ses émotions. Il fit tourner la capsule de la vasque dans sa main et murmura sans quitter Loki des yeux.

\- Je t'aurais bien prit dans mes bras si tu avais été là ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant le bouchon.

Le bruit sec que fit ce dernier en heurtant la paume de Loki le fit sursauter. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère.

\- Je suis là…

Thor frémit. Ce n'était pas une illusion, Loki était là… Juste devant lui… Il était revenu une nouvelle fois.

Thor posa le verre et se dirigea droit sur son frère, prêt à le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il remarqua une légère brillance sur sa main… Quelque chose qui était floue… Thor s'immobilisa… Le reflet d'une illusion ? Il redressa la tête vers Loki qui le regardait en souriant et s'exclama, intrigué.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Loki frémit en comprenant que son frère se doutait de quelque chose et lui répondit simplement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Thor frémit… La voix de son frère était remplie de fatigue et cela l'inquiéta d'un seul coup… Le prendre dans ses bras… Thor venait de lui promettre alors, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait, il noua ses bras autours du corps de son frère, l'attirant contre lui. Loki trembla doucement et déposa sa tête l'épaule de Thor tout en lui murmurant.

\- Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît…

L'illusion maintenue par Loki s'effondra d'un coup, révélant ses vêtements déchirés et les traces de combat sur sa peau… Thor frémit en sentant ses mains poisser. Il baissa les yeux pour les regarder et vit du sang s'étaler sur ses doigts… Le sang d'une profonde blessure qui avait transpercé le corps de son jeune frère… un frère dont il sentait la respiration difficile et les battements irréguliers de son cœur contre sa poitrine… Un frère qui était blottit dans ses bras… Thor vit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

\- Loki… Mon Dieu…

\- Ne me lâche pas… Murmura le jeune homme pendant que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui.

Thor raffermit sa prise sur sa taille tout en se laissant tomber avec lui. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, serrant Loki dans ses bras pendant qu'une terrible angoisse l'empêchait presque de respirer.

\- Loki ?

Avec précaution, Thor allongea Loki dans ses bras, laissant son regard parcourir son corps blessé. La plaie à sa poitrine était profonde et plusieurs coupures marquaient la peau de son visage. Le combat semblait avoir été violent… Thor sentit une boule se nouer dans son estomac… Il avait réveillé Surtur mais ce monstre avait vu en lui sa première victime… Loki avait combattu mais, il avait été blessé, gravement blessé par sa faute… Il avait été blessé et il était revenu vers lui, vers son frère… Juste pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers son frère et murmura doucement.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

\- Non, murmura Thor en compressant doucement sa blessure. Plus jamais… Je te le promets… Plus jamais…

Loki toussota et faillit perdre connaissance mais Thor le serra un peu plus fort contre lui en tremblant.

\- Loki ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Cela est valable pour toi aussi… Ne me laisse pas… Regarde-moi !

Le regard voilé et fiévreux du jeune homme tenta de se verrouiller sur celui de son frère dont la voix tremblait de plus en plus. Il était bouleversé pour lui et cela le touchait… Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu… Peut-être que Thor continuait de tenir un peu à lui finalement. Cela lui fut confirmer par les prochaines phrases de son frère, de plus en plus terrifié devant la gravité de son état.

\- Reste avec moi… Je t'aime petit frère… Reste avec moi… Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé… Reste avec moi…

Loki frémit. Cette phrase là était si différente de celle qu'il avait prononcée sur Sakaar…

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer grand frère… Murmura faiblement Loki.

\- Je sais… Maintenant je le sais… Regarde-moi, répondit Thor en manipulant doucement sa tête. Je t'aime mon petit frère… Accroche-toi… Je vais te soigner… Accroche-toi… Je vais prendre soin de toi…

Loki sourit doucement avant de se mettre à tousser. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal mais, il appréciait l'affection et les mots plein d'amour de son frère… Un frère qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver… Mais la douleur était toujours là, violente, difficile à supporter... Thor le comprit et le serra plus fort contre lui tout en se mettant à hurler.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Maintenant !

Thor hurla si fort qu'il sentit son jeune frère sursauter. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser tout en criant une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mon frère est blessé ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Thor s'effondra, plaquant son front sur celui de Loki pendant qu'il le sentait faiblir de plus en plus vite dans ses bras. Sa voix brisée murmura pendant qu'il se mit à pleurer.

\- Je vous en prie… J'ai besoin d'aide…

Thor pleurait lorsque Heimdall pénétra dans la pièce. Thor redressa la tête vers lui, se moquant de ses larmes et murmura.

\- Il se meurt… J'ai besoin d'aide…

Heimdall hocha la tête et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune dieu. Ses yeux étaient clos… Il avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de son frère et son état paraissait grave et préoccupant.

\- Il faut l'allonger dans un lit… Je vais trouver un guérisseur…

\- Merci…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Thor était assis sur le bord d'un lit dans lequel reposait Loki. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, trahissant sa faiblesse et son état précaire. Thor était terrifié… Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre… A cet instant précis, il aurait même était capable de donner sa vie si cela avait pu le sauver… Sa main prit doucement la sienne et il frémit en sentant la froideur de ses doigts.

\- Ne fais pas ça Loki… Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… Ne meurs pas comme ça… à cause de moi…

Thor entendit un pas léger et jeta un coup d'œil à la valkyrie qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Mal… Il respire à peine… Tout est de ma faute…

\- Les guérisseurs ne sont pas venus ?

\- Si… Mais entre les brûlures et sa blessure, il se meurt…

\- C'est étrange, j'avais cru comprendre que vous ne vous aimiez pas…

\- C'est faux… Si seulement vous saviez comme c'est faux… Il est mon petit frère… Je l'ai toujours aimé mais je lui ai montré si mal… J'ai vécu à côté de lui sans me soucier de lui… Je n'ai pas été le grand frère dont il avait besoin… J'étais tellement attiré par les combats, la fête, la gloire que j'étais aveugle à ses doutes, à sa peine… Je ne l'ai jamais défendu… quand il était raillé par les autres pour son manque de force ou sa répugnance à se battre, je ne l'ai jamais défendu… Quand on s'est moqué de son goût pour les livres, de sa pratique de la magie, je ne l'ai jamais défendu… Combien de fois je l'ai aperçu, assis seul dans un coin sans le rejoindre… Enfant, je lui avais promis d'être toujours là mais en grandissant, je l'ai laissé tombé… Je sais bien qu'il est intelligent, bien plus que moi… Qu'il a fait ses choix mais j'y suis pour quelque chose… Si seulement j'avais agis en grand-frère.

\- Vous lui tenez la main…

\- Il est mourant… C'est bien la moindre des choses que je lui dois… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Il faut survivre… J'ai besoin de mon frère à mes côtés… Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi…

Thor se tut pour se mettre à pleurer… Il voulait tellement que son frère s'en sorte… Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il était en train de mourir par sa faute… Qu'il était en train de mourir parce qu'il l'avait envoyé affronter Surtur sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, à tout ce que cela comportait…

\- Je t'en supplie… Je ne supporterais pas de t'avoir fait tuer par ma faute… Toi qui te sors toujours de tout, tu ne peux pas mourir à cause de moi… Je t'en prie… Reste…

Thor fit basculer sa tête pour la déposer dans le cou de son frère tout en continuant à pleurer. En arrière, la valkyrie décida de sortir de la chambre pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux frères.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Thor somnolait à moitié, effondré contre le lit de son frère. Sa tête reposait à côté de sa main. Il refusait de le laisser mais, la fatigue avait fini par le terrasser. Epuisé, il ne remarqua pas la légère crispation des doigts de son jeune frère et sursauta lorsque sa main se posa sur sa tête. Thor se redressa comme un ressort.

\- Loki !

Son regard inquiet tomba sur deux iris verts, à peine entrouverts qui le regardaient. Un sourire fatigué traversa le visage de Loki qui murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Tu devrais dormir dans un lit !

Thor lui répondit par un large sourire avant de prendre sa main fermement.

Je ne pouvais quitter le chevet de mon petit frère…

\- Même après ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver et… Il restera toujours mon petit frère de toute manière… Après, j'ai été le pire des grands frères alors peut-être qu'il ne veut plus de moi…

Thor s'apprêta à lâcher la main de Loki mais ce dernier sursauta, mettant toute sa force pour le retenir.

\- Non, s'il te plaît…

Il y avait une vraie douleur dans sa voix et Thor enferma sa main dans les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Grand-frère, j'ai besoin de toi…

Thor sentit sa panique et se redressa un peu.

\- Je suis toujours ton grand-frère ?

\- Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, murmura Loki presque en larmes.

\- Content de le savoir… Toi aussi tu sais, malgré ce que tu peux dire parfois, tu as toujours été mon petit frère… Alors, je reste là, ne t'en fais pas… Je ne t'abandonnerais plus…

\- Moi non plus, murmura Loki avant de grimacer de douleur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et Thor comprit qu'il souffrait alors, il se redressa et fit le tour du lit pour s'allonger maladroitement à côté de lui. Loki le regarda faire avec un air amusé, se laissant faire lorsque Thor glissa un bras sous sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Loki fit basculer sa tête dans le cou de son frère et ferma doucement les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Tu vas rester là ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux… J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… Ces cinq derniers jours ont été terrifiant…

\- Cinq jours ?

\- Tu étais si gravement blessé… Je me disais que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te tire à quel point je tiens à toi et à quel point je suis fier de ce que tu as fais…

\- Tu es vraiment fier de moi ?

\- Oh oui… Si tu savais… Et je suis sûr que du Valhalla nos parents sont fiers aussi. Tu as sauvé Asgard… Et nous allons le reconstruire…


End file.
